As Aventuras de Charlotte
by vlayk
Summary: Quando Charlotte Le Vasseur foi expulsa da Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons ela não pode fazer nada além de se conformar e na verdade se você a conhecesse melhor saberia que Charlotte Le Vasseur não era do tipo que se conformava. A história de como a garota desordeira tornou-se a Monitora encrenca de Hogwarts.
1. Fast Food

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, escondida pelos enormes óculos Ray-Ban, e olhou cética para o primo, aquela deveria ser a 82ª vez que ele tentava fazer a manobra, obviamente, falhando miseravelmente. No entanto, até onde ela conhecia do primo, sabia que Gérard era mais teimoso que uma _mula empacada._Isso se devia a natureza francesa da família, conjunto ao fato do sobrenome Le Vasseur não ser conhecido por desistência.  
O que pouco importava para Charlotte. Ela resmungou imprecações contra o primo, pensando seriamente em jogar uma pedra na cabeça dele e fingir que foi acidental. Estava odiando o posto de gandula, ela queria mesmo era voar, até mesmo porque, a vassoura era _dela_e ela não tinha culpa se Gérard havia sido um burro e houvesse esquecido a dele na França.  
Não que ela estivesse adorando a estadia na Inglaterra, fazia muito calor ali e sua pele branca tão delicada ao sol queimava e ficava irritada com tanto calor. O que também acontecia a Gérard, embora ele não admitisse.  
Ela piscou e olhou rapidamente para a mansão da tia Emily, apertando os olhos ao enxergar a movimentação repentina e vozes alteradas, pela janela, uma risada escapou por seu nariz, sua peça tinha sido bem sucedida. Obviamente, seu dom aprimorado e sensível para artes havia sido bem trabalhado. Foi apenas quando leu:_Onde ela esta?_Nos lábios de uma das primas anãs e chatas que ela deu-se conta que havia sido descoberta. Logo agora que havia bolado um plano para culpar o cachorro. Correu então os olhos pelo campo e ignorando habilmente Gérard, escondeu-se atrás de uma grande moita, retirando uma lixa do bolso traseiro dos shorts, começou a lixar as unhas bem cuidadas.  
Ela se livraria das acusações, como sempre fazia, era boa atuando e, exceto por Gérard, todo mundo acreditava nela.  
_–Lotte! Você viu isso? Eu chamo de Pancada de Finbourgh invertida!_ – ouviu a voz do primo, chamando-a, ignorou por um momento. Ele realmente precisava de umas boas doses de semancol e humildade. Ela considerou chutar o primo por um instante. _–Cadê você? Não acredito que não viu! Charlotte Le Vaseur! Lotte... Me responda, sua gandula miserável!_ – ela revirou os olhos, ele acabaria atraindo os primos.  
–Aqui! – resmungou um pouco alto, empertigando-se e piscou quando o primo entrou em seu campo de visão.  
_–Você escutou? Você perdeu a manobra do século hoje! Eu peguei bastante velocidade e rebati a goles no lugar certo dessa vez. Movimento perfeito. Se demorasse mais um segun..._– olhou entediada para ele _–Qual o seu problema? O que diabos você tá fazendo ai?_ – perguntou curioso. Ela revirou os olhos, irritada.  
–Shh. – levou o indicador a boca, pedindo silêncio. –Acho que estão procurando a gente. – abriu um sorriso enorme.  
_–E...?_ – ele esticou os lábios em um bico, fazendo a loira revirar os olhos.  
–E daí que para estarem procurando a gente é porque já notaram o estrago que eu fiz na louça. E sim, eu ouvi, manezão. Também, depois de oitenta e duas tentativas, se não conseguisse eu ia falar pro Tio Gaspard que você é um frutinha.– sorriu zombateira. Gérard, por sua vez riu sarcástico e estendeu a mão para os óculos Ray-Ban pendurado na camisa dela.  
_–Difícil dar crédito a isso quando o comentário vem de uma macaca escondida na relva. Se bem que macacos costumam entender bastante de frutinhas. O importante é que eu seria uma frutinha bastante saborosa e suculenta. Irresistível, como toda a certeza. E foram setenta e seis, na verdade._– ele informou e ela revirou os olhos, impaciente.  
No entanto, um grito estridente, quase como um animal morrendo, correu pelos terrenos antes que ela pudesse responder, encarou o primo, sobressaltada.  
_–CRIANÇAAAASSSS!_ – Charlotte blasfemou em voz alta. Inúmeras coisas passando por sua mente, ela encarou Gérard, seus olhos ecoando os pensamentos dela.  
–Puts... A Anne ta parindo! – contorceu o rosto, vendo o primo fazer o mesmo.  
_–Óh, céus! Isso significa que... Não. Minhas mãos gentis e sedosas não vão fazer parte de uma nojeira dessas. Não estou pronto para ser uma parideira ainda. Te encontro no portão!_– ele informou, e ela revirou os olhos, segurando-o pelo colarinho da camisa.  
–Seu filhote de acromântula com um diabrete... Eu não vou... – a mesma voz os chamou novamente, desta vez ainda mais alta.  
_–Mer-da... Deixo claro aqui que se ela estiver realmente parindo, Lotte, é você quem vai tirar o menino de lá. Prometo dar apoio moral e fazer "respiração cachorrinho" nos momentos certos._– ela revirou os olhos ignorando-o e o arrastando até a casa.

(...)

_–E você chamou a gente naquele desespero todo pra... isso?_ – Gérard perguntou,suas palavras revoltadas num eco mudo das sobrancelhas arqueadas da prima.  
_–É._ – Anne disse, sucinta, gesticulando para o francês abrir o envelope, Charlotte espiou por cima do ombro, o envelope de papel amarelado. _–É de suma importância que vocês comprem essas coisas pra mim..._ –Gérard quebrou o lacre com desleixo e Charlotte rapidamente leu a lista, em tópicos.  
_–Hmmm... um quarteirão, um big tasty, dois big Mac, duas batatas grandes..._ ele leu em voz alta, olhando rapidamente para Anne –_–Isso tudo é pra você? Que apetite hein, Anne... não é a toa que tá com essa barriguinha._ – a francesa riu e jogou-se na poltrona, erguendo as pernas para pô-las sobre a mesinha de centro. _–três refrigerantes, dois mclanche feliz e uma manga. Pera, uma manga? Por Melin! Quem na terra come fast food com manga?_ – o primo perguntou incrédulo, justo quando tia Emily apareceu.  
_–Charlotte, sente-se direito! Gérard!_ – recriminou a ambos enquanto batia nas pernas da garota.  
_–Que foi? Quem quer comer Big Mac Manga é ela, e você olha torto pra mim?_ – ele exclamou, indignado.  
–Gérard, deixa de ser Mané, no mclanche feliz vem fruta de sobremesa. Posso ficar com o brinquedo, Anne? - piscou inocente, para a prima, que apenas revirou os olhos, fuzilando-a.  
-_Dois hambúrgueres, alface, queijo, molho especial, cebola, picles, num pão com gergelim – e manga."_– ele cantarolou, jogando-se no sofá e puxando uma das revistas, folheando-a. _–Isso nem soa sonoro. Que tragédia, arruinaria com um tão bem sucedido jingle!_  
–Porque a maior preocupação deles é, sem duvida alguma, a música dos comerciais. Ela tá grávida, seu babaca. E a sua voz de gatos acasalando, por si só, já fez o favor de arruinar o jingle pra eles. – a francesa se pronunciou, Gérard não riu, porém, ao contrário, ela sabia que ele concordava sobre sua falta de habilidade vocal. Ele levou as mãos a boca, falsamente incrédulo e arremessou a revista na testa da garota. Charlotte apanhou-a no ar, como boa apanhadora que era.  
_–Agora estou ofendido. Charlotte Le Vasseur, sua porca panasqueira!_– ele resmungou, ofendido e a garota riu.  
_–Calem a boca, vocês dois! A manga não é pra mim, é pra salada tropical que a tia Emily vai fazer no jantar. E... "panasqueira"? Sério? Onde vocês crianças encontram essas palavras?_– Anne revirou os olhos para os primos, Charlotte deu de ombros, resmungando que Gérdin era um machista narcisista e egocêntrico.

(...)

Dizer que não achava os trouxas fascinantes seria mentira, no caso de Charlotte. Apesar de que ela odiava os estabelecimentos de fast food, cheios de gordura e crianças ramelentas que trombariam nela e a fariam cair, sendo obrigada a fazer Gérard de tapete. Ela se perguntava se os pais daquelas crianças não tinham ciência do absurdo e cruel destino que tracejavam as crianças, porque aquelas ali não seriam saudáveis _nunca._  
_–McDonald's, McDonald's... o celeiro de trouxas alienados. Que porcaria. O cheiro até daqui já me enjoa._ – Gérard resmungou tão logo aproximaram-se do estabelecimento.  
–Isso porque você é um Francês fresco e gay. – a francesa riu e abriu as portas, tomando o máximo cuidado em não encostar-se a nada. Ambos buscaram uma mesa livre no salão. _"Isso porque o problema não era a mesa, mas sim, enfrentar a fila maldita do balcão cheio de ramela"_. A garota revirou os olhos.  
_–Isso porque o nome é fast food. Imagina se não fosse..._ – a garota riu do loiro e colocou as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé, impaciente.  
–Sinceramente, a Anne vai engordar e ter varizes, porque olha isso aqui é o inferno. – informou ao primo, enquanto observava o salão.


	2. The bet

Olhou para suas unhas bem pintadas e revirou os olhos, estendendo as mãos finas e delicadas no colo. Obviamente sim, o tolo de seu primo iria fazer uma de suas peripécias infames, desta vez Charlotte apenas observaria e, obviamente, riria da cara do primo.

Ou quem sabe, se por vontade divina e graça inalcançável, Charlotte o ajudasse aqui e ali. O pensamento a fez rir. Não, não. Charlotte Le Vasseur não o ajudaria a se sair dessa, a não ser, claramente, se existisse moeda de troca.

As portas de vidro do estabelecimento abriram-se novamente, jogando o cheiro puído da rua para dentro. O ar estava frio e denso, devido a gordura e o ar condicionado ligado mais ao fundo.

A garota odiava ar condicionado. _Aparelho do inferno, maldito o trouxa que o criou _. Em parte porque preferia o ar natural das coisas, em parte porque um ar condicionado, tipo industrial, havia espatifado-se bem ao seu lado logo que chegou a Inglaterra. Ela havia amaldiçoado todo um mundo, em Francês, obrigando tia Emily a lavar-lhe a boca com sabão.

Gérard havia rido por dias, até tomar um chute bem dado e calando-se, fazendo a vontade da prima.

Charlotte olhou para o primo, pelo canto dos olhos, ele parecia bem humorado, jogado de qualquer modo sobre a cadeira, o que era confuso, vez que para um garoto, Gérard era tão fresco quanto Charlotte.

Esta ultima, limitava-se a sentar na ponta da cadeira, de pernas cruzadas, tomando o máximo de cuidado possível para não encostar em nada. Fazia sentido. Logo que havia entrado, tinha visto um garoto, da sua idade, enfiando, _de um jeito nervoso e assustador_, o dedo dentro do nariz e colando, o que quer que fosse, abaixo das mesas e cadeiras.

Sua cara de nojo apenas não foi maior do que o dia em que sua prima Kath havia casado-se (uma virgem pura e delicada, que tornou-se uma meretriz), e dito que _seu homem_ era um touro na cama, contando detalhes picantes a Charlotte que não havia quisto ouvir, ou ver, quando ela mostrou-lhe uns vídeos.

Tia Emily havia salvo-a de descobrir como os bebes eram feitos. _Obrigada tia Emi! _

A porta voltou a abrir-se e uma garota morena entrou, poucos minutos depois, encaminhando-se ao banheiro. A sombra de um diabo surgiu nos lábios da francesa e ela voltou-se para Gérard, interessada.

-Vamos para a fila. – anunciou, levantando-se e colocando sua bolsa delicadamente sobre a mesa, um receio óbvio de que a mesma ficasse suja. Gérard deu de ombros, levantando-se e seguindo a prima.

_-Lotte, você, por acaso, não esta achando que é uma dama, esta? _– Gérard indagou, zombateiro _-Porque você é tão catarrenta quanto ele _– informou, desdenhoso, apontando para o gordinho que a Francesa havia visto mais cedo, ela esmerou-se habilmente em ignorá-lo, antes que pensasse em atingi-lo com um soco.

Erguendo os ombros e torcendo-se o máximo que podia para não encostar em quaisquer das crianças que perambulavam por ali, sua cara de asco era indescritível e engraçada, torcendo o corpo como uma lombriga ela alcançou o final da fila e puxou Gérard para que o primo não desgrudasse dela.

-Por Morgana e seus morcegos, eu odeio este lugar. – resmungou para si mesma, encarando o balcão engordurado com nojo.

_-Se identifica com as vaquinhas, prima? _– Gérard sorriu, jocoso e virou-se para o balcão. _-Oi, boa tarde. Duas mangas, por favor. Uma para mim, outra para ela. _\- piscou para atendente, espinhas brilhavam na pele oleosa dela como se a gordura estivesse aderindo a sua pele. Charlotte revirou os olhos. _-Não se preocupa, Lotte, eles não vão te fazer mal. Já ouvi dizer que eles nem usam vacas de verdade, que é tudo carne de minhoca._– sorriu charmoso. A balconista, fitou-os atônita, afinal, não era sempre que duas figuras loiras e estranhas adentravam por ali, ainda mais pedindo manga. Logo ela respondeu, mecânica, "Não vendemos manga aqui", pedindo que fizessem outro pedido.

-Isso porque você é um francês de meia tigela, seu frajola. – resmungou torcendo o nariz para ele. Gérard riu, mas ignorou-a.

_-Como assim, não vendem manga? Não posso acreditar! _– Gérard simulou uma careta de horror. _-Tsc. É óbvio que não vendem. Eu estava brincando. _– então uma ideia brilhante floresceu na cabeça da loira e ela sorriu, o diabo voltando em seus lábios. O primo entregou o pedido a mulher, que computou-o e chamou os próximos da fila. _-Que cara foi aquela, Lotte? Você não me engana. O que tem em mente? _

-Aposto dez galeões que você não entra no banheiro feminino e pede para te comprarem uma manga. – sorriu maliciosa, arqueando a sobrancelha -E não venha negar. Sei que precisa do dinheiro para sustentar seu vício por biscoitos. Te vi furtando o pote da tia Emily. – o loiro soltou uma gargalhada. Pronto para a barganha.

_-Quinze galeões é o meu preço. E se a mulher aceitar me comprar a manga, eu quero que você reconheça que nasceu para ser elfa doméstica, enquanto eu nasci para ser rei. _– os olhos de ambos brilhavam, divertidos. Sorrisos abriram-se nos lábios dos franceses. Charlotte levou a mão ao peito, teatralmente ultrajada.

-Quinze galeões? – negou com a cabeça -Dez galeões. Elfa o que? É, vai nessa... – resmungou.

_-Quinze. _

-Onze!

_-Quinze._

-Doze?

_-Quinze._

-Treze.

O silêncio e uma careta de indignação e impaciência.

-Ok, quinze. – resignou-se, sucumbindo a proposta do primo.

(...)

_-Hmm... o toilet feminino tem um aroma realmente mais agradável que o masculino. _– o primo informou, perscrutando o ambiente, como se o analisasse clinicamente, tão logo atravessaram as portas do banheiro. Por sorte _dele_, obviamente, o banheiro estava quase deserto, exceto por dois cubículos ocupados. Não havia viva alma em frente ao espelho maquiando-se ou lavando as mãos na pia. Charlotte sentou-se habilmente sobre a bancada. _-Eu posso pegar um desses? Haha. _\- ela arqueou a sobrancelha para ele, porém, antes que pudesse respondê-lo, a tranca de um cubículo girou e uma moça alta saiu dele.

Charlotte sequer reparou nela, ocupada demais ligando o barbante e o elástico no clipes e grudando-o na pilha que retirou de um dos bolsos, buscou pela pequena bombinha que havia retirado da bolsa, cortando uma das partes e grudando-a em sua obra de arte. Usando uma lixa de unha, correu-a pela fonte, faíscas vermelhas e douradas surgiram do atrito e a francesa sorriu. Seu projeto pronto.

Estava quase levantando-se para levar seu outro plano adiante quando o som de um tapa a fez olhar para o primo. Gérard tinha a face projetada em sua direção e a mulher que saíra do cubículo parecia realmente nervosa, ou melhor. Furiosa.

_-Filho de uma p-u-t-a _– Charlotte riu e a moça, bufando como um touro, saiu do banheiro.

_-TPM, será? _– o primo riu, sentando-se sobre a pia de mármore. _-Ei, você se esqueceu de lavar as mãos! Nanana, que deselegante. _– a francesa revirou os olhos e pulou da bancada, tomando o máximo de cuidado com seu projeto.

-Me aguarde, eu já volto. – disse ao primo, mandando-lhe um beijo por sobre os ombros.

_-Lotte, o que você... _– ela ainda ouviu, mas já havia escapado do banheiro.

(...)

O balcão de atendimento estava cheio, crianças corriam aqui e ali e, aparentemente, o tonel de ketchup havia entupido. Um prato cheio, vez que haviam aberto a tampa do tonel, este ficava ao centro, Charlotte parou, admirando o curso de seus pensamentos.

O tonel ligava-se a máquina de maionese e mostarda, as borrachas interligavam-se e terminavam em um único ponto. Era o que a Francesa queria.

Inclinando-se e imperceptivelmente, usou a lixa na cavidade que havia feito, o barulho de um chiado e então fagulhas surgiram de seu brinquedo e ela jogou-o lá dentro.

A rápidas passadas, agarrou sua bolsa e correu para o banheiro, onde entrou e fechou a porta rindo. O primo a encarava, curioso.

_-Lotte, o que você... _– começou, confuso, mas ela ergueu a mão, três dedos ao ar.

-Um... dois... três! – o _time_ perfeito. Um enorme "Buuuuuum" foi ouvido e a gritaria começou, Charlotte correu o trinco da porta do banheiro, no exato instante em que batidas foram ouvidas. Ela riu, animada e colocou o óculos Ray Ban na cara, sorrindo maliciosa e arqueando a sobrancelha para o primo. Gingou o corpo e bateu palmas.

-Eu sou, definitivamente, um gênio! – anunciou em voz alta, enquanto exibia os músculos, inexistentes do braço. Rindo como uma louca.


End file.
